When the darkness falls
by summergirlforever
Summary: Pain, love, whats the difference, feeling hurts, sometimes it is easier just to run. But can you ever get far enough away? Evo mixed with Movie. Romy Rogue / Remy,also Rogue/others, Scott, Jean, Wanda, Logan, Mystique, Kitty, Pyro etc. Please review
1. Happily Never After

She turned at the door, surveying the place she had come to call home one last time

She turned at the door, surveying the place she had come to call home one last time. A gentle sigh escaped her lips as she fought to hold back the tears threatening to spill and stain her cheeks.

_I don't think I want this anymore_

_As she drops the ring to the floor_

FLASHBACK

She stared, frozen to the spot as gentle whispers and hands sought to turn her from the sight. They had come to this club for a little bit of fun, some dancing, some downtime from their hectic lives as students and Xmen. And yet it was at this moment, when the young girl had finally chosen to let loose a little that her world had come crashing down.

Kitty made to move towards the offending sight but was stopped by a hand grasping her arm.

'Don't', Rogues voice was raspy and silent as she let go and turned to Kurt, 'Take me home' Her brother could only nod and envelop her in his arms as they made their way to a quiet corner where they could leave without attracting any attention.

_She says to herself, "You've left before,"_

'You running again kid?'

Rogue could barely make out his figure in the dark, the only indication of his presence being the faint glow of the cigar and the residing smoke.

She hauled her bag into her old deep red convertible before turning to face the man she considered her greatest friend and confidant.

Her lips quirked in an unassured fashion, 'Its time Logan, please…'

But she didn't get a chance to finish as he advanced forward and wrapped his arms passively around her, is head resting atop of hers.

'If this is about him … what happened … Marie …'

She pulled away, needing the distance to regain her composure.

Her downward eyes lifted to meet his softened feral ones.

'I know he loves me ... I know he wants to be with me, but it was a dream'

'Kid'

Her voice rose as she choked back a sob 'I can't be here and watch him fall in love with someone else, I'm not strong enough'

Logan grasped her arms 'He loves you, he would never …'

'But he will' she shook his arms off, 'He lives for touch, he needs it' Rogue wiped the tears from her cheeks 'He's going to want more Logan, this, what we have isn't going to be enough. Don't forget I've got him…' she tapped her head 'up here'

'That's not him darlin'

'But it is, it's a part of him, and that part of him tells me he wants a family, a life, he wants to feel like he fits somewhere … I can't give him that'

Logan stood still, his hands twitching at his sides, unable to say anything, his gaze fixed on the floor, 'Where are you going'

'Who knows'

_This time you will stay gone, that's for sure." _

_And he shattered something else_

Closing the gap, he removed his tags from his neck and placed them silently around hers, hand resting on her shoulder before pulling her in for a hug.

They stayed like that for a minute, both relishing the closeness, the two loners that had come together and formed an unbreakable bond.

'You keep in touch kid, or I swear I'll hunt you down'

She chuckled a little at his response and moved towards the driver's side, fingers resting hesitantly on the handle for a moment, before pushing down and opening the door.

_She dragged her suitcase down the path_

_To the driveway. She had never gone that far_

Logan did nothing as her car pulled out and began moving down the endless drive way. Now anyone that knew the great wolverine would know that he may be capable of feeling, but he never expresses it, however it did not come as a shock to him when a single tear rolled down the side of his face.

_Normally this would be the time that she would let him talk her out of leaving_

_But this time, without crying, as she got into her car_

_She said, "No 'Happily Never After_

_That just ain't for me_

_Because finally, I know I deserve better, after all_

_I'll never let another teardrop fall_

Rogue reached the gateway to Xavier's, she had entered a shy and unloved girl, now she was leaving as a broken hearted woman. She had never believed in love at first sight, but with Remy, there had always been an innate connection, as if fate had always intended them to be together. She was trying to be strong for them both, trying to save his future.

_As she drove away she starts to smile_

_Realized she hadn't for a while_

_No destination, she drove for miles_

She closed her eyes, silently reliving all the memories, even the last and most painful one

_Wondering why she stayed in such denial_

_She was laughing about the way he shattered something else (shattered something else) _

_To drag her suitcase down the path to the driveway _

_She had never gone that far_

_Normally this would be, the time that she would let him talk her out of leaving_

_But this time, without crying, as she got into her car_

It was time to go

_She said No 'Happily Never After_

_That just ain't for me_

_Because finally, I know I deserve better After all_

_I'll never let another teardrop fall_

When the occupants of the mansion awoke the nest morning, there was no cheerful banter, no jokey remarks or whitey retorts, only one singular emotion was buzzing around this mutant home, loss.

_I'm done, I'm done, said I'm so done, (so done, yeah).I'm free, I'm free, so free_

_Free to feel the way I feel, yeah_

_She inhales a breath she'd never breathed before_

_Don't want no drama no more_

_Cause she says " No 'Happily Never After_

Kitty broke down crying against the door, being consoled by Jubilee and Jean. Scott sat staring out into the danger room where a restless Wolverine was engaged in an apocalyptic battle. Kurt sat on the roof top, staring out over the grounds, the weather goddess silently sat beside him. Professor Xavier was in his study, his hands pressed to his temples attempting to sooth the waves of pain that engulfed the hallways. And Remy LeBeau, Remy LeBeau sat on the edge of his bed, a letter dropping from his hands and his eyelids slowly closed, ignoring the attempted seductive calls of whatever her name was that he had drunkenly picked up last night.

What had he done.

_I know (I know)I deserve, better all _

_I know I'll never let another teardrop fall_

_No 'Happily Never After' _

Song is Happily Never After


	2. In the City of Angels

In the shadows of the City of Angels, a lone figure lurked in the shadows, tentatively trailing behind a young woman

_Two years later_

In the shadows of the City of Angels, a lone figure lurked in the shadows, tentatively trailing behind a young woman. The streets were devoid of any street lamps, the only illumination provided by lights masked by curtains in the surrounding flats. The figure had patiently waited for the young woman to finish work before pursuing her home through the vacant streets. They thought they were unnoticed, so it was of a great shock when their target stopped dead in the centre of the path and cocked their head to one side, a slight smile playing on her delicate features before softly murmuring, 'Are you going to keep this up all night?'

She slowly turned, the gentle breeze carrying her two tone hair wavy hair away from her shoulders before perfectly resettling itself.

The seemingly unperturbed figure emerged from the shadows with a smirk on their face, yellow eyes blazing as brightly as the sun in the darkness of the night.

'Looks like I'm not as good as this hide and seek as ah thought ah was'

Mystique inclined her head to one side, remaining silent.

Rogue took a step forwards

'Long time no see mother'

Mystique simply smiled.


	3. There are no angels here

'They're late' Scott Summers spoke rounding on the blue skinned mutant who sat in complete stillness with eyes casting a searching gaze over the terrain visible through the Blackbird window

'They're late' Scott Summers spoke rounding on the blue skinned mutant who sat in complete stillness with eyes casting a searching gaze over the terrain visible through the Blackbird window.

Without any physical acknowledgement 'They are doing what you cannot … (she paused before redirecting her gaze towards the leader of the Xmen) … I think that allows them a certain margin of appreciation'

Jean Grey settled her hand on her husbands shoulder, telepathically attempting to sooth his understandable nerves. They were all nervous. Unbeknownst to the Xmen, the FOH had been siphoning off mutants silently from society, so discreetly it bypassed their radar. It was not until Jubilee, Alex and Bobby had failed to return from a shopping excursion that this activity had been realised.

There was one problem, they had tried, looked at every schematic and perused every plan, but none of them gave them even a fools hope of even getting within the facility, let alone escaping.

Jean sighed, eyes flickering over the team that had assembled for this mission, all just waiting, and silently praying. She just hoped Ravens plan would not fall to the same fate as their past ones.

MEANWHILE

Inside the facility

The cloaked figure hidden by the shadows of the darkened hallway had reached her destination, currently undiscovered, for which she thanked. The place reeked of death, the echoes of cries hanging in the thick suffocating air, but this was not a thought they had time nor wish to dwell on, for before them, in cramped cells huddled together were at least 30 mutants.

ON THE BLACKBIRD

'This is hopeless Charles' Ororo hung her head as she spoke 'Whatever …'

'No' the Professor interjected, his wheel chair rolling forward, his gaze drifting off before focusing on his team before him, 'Something is happening … they will be here soon … (his head shot round to Cyclops 'Get ready to be in the air as soon as they get here, I fear they will not be alone'.

IN THE FACILITY

'Who are you?'

Sugah, that question (kicks a guy in the crotch) has no easy answer (backhands another across the face before turning to face Alex) and we really don't have the time. Now get moving'

They had reached outside and the hoards of FOH members were advancing, despite the thrill of the chase, the figure new that the protection of these mutants could not be ensured if they engaged their enemy.

'EVERYONE HOLDS HANDS' she screamed 'AND GET READY'

'Ready for …'

'Just do it, NOW, ON THE COUNT OF THREE, 1 (the exit from which they had just escaped saw a few men come running out) 2 (the figure saw a little girl not connected to any of the escaped mutants and made a lunge for her, pulling her into their body before shouting) 3!'

The FOH skidded to a halt, their superior shifting forward surveying the scene, 'WHAT THE …'

BLACKBIRD

'Oh my goddess' Storm immediately rose from her seat and ran for the ramp, slamming the lever down to open it. Kurt had already bamfed outside and Kitty had slipped through the walls, Mystique grabbing on at the last second.

The figure settled the little girl she had held in her arms to the ground, who simply turned towards the giant black yet before peering under the hood of the cloak into the emerald eyes that sparkled beneath.

Her voice was timid and weak but her words went straight to the depths of the figures feelings 'You could come back too'

Rogue smiled and stroked one ungloved hand down the girls face before standing and twirling her around in the direction of the Blackbird and abruptly turning herself away from the offending sight.

'Wait' The Professors voice ringed out in the silence. Rogue stopped but had no inclination to face him, mentally feeling his feeble attempts to probe her mind. Answering is unspoken thought, 'You owe me nothing' she inclined her head towards them, but kept her gaze fixed on the horizon, 'They will be here soon … you should leave'

Mystique made to move towards her 'Later' Rogue telepathically whispered.

Xavier sighed, like all he had an intense desire to unveil the particulars of this mutant, who they were, their power, but he had to protect the helpless, and it was with that final thought he turned away.

The Blackbird flew into the air, the resulting winds causing the black cloak to float around Rogue, whose pointed gaze remained on the impending scene before her, but that didn't stop the wave of pain that clenched her heart of seeing them all again, of seeing him.

Remy LeBeau from his cramped corner of the jet watched the figure disappear into the distance, a wave of curiosity and disappointment washing over him. He had wanted to fight, it was about the only joy he had now days, it made him feel alive, and that mysterious mutant had taken that from him, in more ways than he knew.

Across from the Cajun, the feral gaze of Wolverine was transfixed on the mocking yellow eyes of the blue skinned beauty, taunting him. He had seen her slight movement when stood behind their cloaked saviour, above that he had smelt her. Her scent had been eternally engrained within him, and yet she had made no move to make herself known.

Realisation dawned on him. Mystique had known where Rogue was, Mystique had known where Rogue was and seemingly what she could do. He growled at her ridiculing stare earning a glance from a few surrounding mutants. Mystique had known where their daughter was and kept it hidden from him.


	4. The Dead don't speak

'Always falling for me' Pietro smirked at the figure he was currently supporting in his arms, having moved to catch them to stop them tumbling to the floor

'Always falling for me' Pietro smirked at the figure he was currently supporting in his arms, having moved to catch them to stop them tumbling to the floor. He slowly manoeuvred them back to their feet, his hands still resting on their waist.

'Why won't you just admit you love me' The smirk remained firmly in place whilst his fingers spanned over the subtle flare of his prisoners hips.

'Never gonna happen' Wanda slammed the refrigerator door to face the scene that she had witnessed a hundred odd times. It was nothing new to her anymore. They had met Rogue a year and a half ago, ever since then her twin had been in constant flirtation with the southern belle, convinced that eventually she would agree to a date. He had yet to prove his sister wrong.

Rogue deftly removed the fingers that were clasped at her waist, moving them in-between the pair and planting a soft kiss on her saviours cheek before moving towards the couch, throwing over her shoulder 'Thanks sugah'

Whilst Pietro stood mesmerised, Wanda simply rolled her eyes at the pair's antics before following Rogues path and settling in front of her.

The two sat, crossed leg staring at each other, before Wanda became so frustrated, she threw her hands upwards 'So …'

Rogues downward eyes rose to meet her friends inquisitive stare, she shrugged.

'It was as she said' Silence ensued.

Neither noticed the figure of Pietro emerge speedily beside them.

'Were they …'

'Everyone was fine' Rogue interrupted the speedster.

Wanda shifted forward, cautiously taking her best friends hand in hers, at first placid but then her fingers curled around Wanda's. Their eyes met.

'They couldn't tell it was you, could they?'

Rogue shook her head.

'Are you sure' Pietro interjected.

'Absolutely …' Wanda moved to her side, pulling her gently into her arms as Pietro moved to crouch before them '… and even if they did suspect anything, they would think it was their imagination, they think they killed me'.


	5. When darkness turns to light

FLASHBACK

_FLASHBACK_

_18 months ago_

'_It wasn't meant to be this way'_

'_What does it matter' she mentally retorted, her gaze fixed on her once pale and slender hands, now swathed in a bright crimson light, beating back the surrounding darkness._

_They pulsed with energy, and as she stared at them time seemed to slow. She could feel the power radiating from them, beyond that she could see the destruction that the release would inflict. An inhuman desire for desecration of the world coarsed through her veins, but these feelings were not her own, but part of another soul … Phoenix._

_He had sought her out, her, his only hope of saving his precious Jean Grey. The Phoenix had been too much for her, overwhelming both body and mind. And so Xavier had come to her, found her when she had finally become settled and asked this favour of her. To save the life of another. She had agreed, but at a price. The energy was too much, the Phoenix was a dominant force, refusing to disappear quietly into the darkness. No, it wanted one final moment._

_A partial and tattered part of the mighty Xmen stood before her, Rogue, the once quaint little shy southern belle who now wielded the power of a god in her hands._

_Neither Remy nor Logan were there, she wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. Her glance lingered on Bobby and Kitty whose eyes were betraying their powerful stance, throwing them a ghost of a smile. Storm stood with her head inclined towards the sky, staring into the heavens as Scott Summers cradled his unconscious wife in his arms as he stared towards her saviour whose gaze was once again fixed on her betrayer. _

'_Rogue … I'_

_She stepped forward, her actions instantly halting his speech._

_Her face reflected the cascading emotions within her, anger, pain, sorrow, relief, finality. Anger won out._

'_It will never be enough'_

_And with that she turned, took a few steps and flew into the sky._

_The eyes of those on the scene followed her, only seconds later to fall to the ground to avoid the blinding explosion that stole the darkness from the night._


	6. Love isn't meant to last forever

'I was wondering when you would come'

'I was wondering when you would come'

'How long?' Logan stood a few yards behind Mystique in the place he had always feared to venture.

Whilst her focus remained on the scene before her, the slight inclination of her head to the side confirmed to the Wolverine that she had heard his unguarded plea.

'Ironic isn't it' she spoke, her gaze still fixed forward 'They've honoured her life, despite the knowledge that it was them that brought about her death'

Mystique turned towards her inquisitor, revealing in her stead the pure white column commemorating the life and accomplishments of her daughter.

Logan's breath hitched in his throat. He had never come here. He had never wanted to. He had been away on one of his 'soul searching' trips when they had appeared before him to deliver the devastating blow.

Attempting to regain an element of composure he curled his twitching hands into metal laced fists.

'How long?'

'Seven months (she walked until beside him) give or take a little'

His hand shot out to grasp onto her slender arm, his feral animosity rising to the surface, her simply staring at his actions with a raised brow only frustrating him before he pushed her away and moved to block her path.

'How could you …'

'It was her choice' she interrupted, her normal casual tone laced with hints of exasperation.

'She would never …'

'She didn't want to come back, not after what you all did to her'

Logan flinched.

'I saw her in the street (her tone had softened as she raised her arms) I thought I was going completely insane, imagining my dead daughter walking down the street … But then she saw me and I knew …'

Logan moved towards the tomb stone that bore her face,

'Why would she accept you, you tried to kill her'

To his surprise Mystique laughed,

'You succeeded'

That brought Logan crashing down to reality as he turned and began to speed across the grounds towards the mansion. He had to see her. His pace quickened until he was sprinting.

A hand slammed down against the head of his bike.

'Leave her alone' The words were laced with venom

'Get out of my way'

'No'

Logan growled 'I have to'

Mystique, in a fashion that no one would ever of believed her capable grasped Logan's hand and moved down to crouch beside him, he simply stared in a mixture of shock and suspicion.

'I have never asked anything of you (her voice became stronger) but now I'm asking. She was happy, before she died she had reached a place she never thought she'd get to. Then she lost it. (a tear drop formed and fell down her cheek) Now, she's not okay, but she is getting there.(she rose to her feet) I haven't been a mother to her, but I'll be dammed if I let her lose it all again.

'I …'

'I'm begging you to let her go …let her have the peace she deserves'

His hand pulled the keys out of the ignition and his body moved towards the nearest wall before falling down against it.

'What about the Cajun?'

In a stance one might almost class as defeated,

'Love isn't meant to last forever Logan (her eyes locked with his) we're both a testament to that'

'She's my daughter'

Mystique slid down beside him, appreciating the silence that drifted around them.

Unbeknownst to the pair, their encounter had not been as private as they had thought, for in the darkest corner, burned the eyes of the devil.


End file.
